From the Other Side
by pattichan888
Summary: Ciel is not the one to be pestered with, but one morning, he wakes up as a...GIRL? Marriage, Kids...CORSETS? Is Ciel out of his mind?...or should we say hers? Fem!Ciel X Sebastian


AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Ugh. Who the hell is screaming at this hour? I swear, if it's Lizzy, I gonna kill her..._

Since that annoying, mysterious scream had woken me from my peaceful sleep, I guess I _HAD_ to get up now. As my eyes struggled to open, the morning sunlight burned my eyes.

"Damn sun..." I said while I rubbed my eyes.

"Mommy, you shouldn't curse at the sun." A voice spoke, as if it was right in front of...

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed, my voice a little more high pitched than usual.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED!" I scooted back against the think wooden headboard of the bed.

The small boy just craned his neck sideways and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mommy, you're so silly! Dad was right; you need to stop stressing out about everything."  
>The little boy smiled.<p>

My eyes grew wide. I grabbed the boy's shoulders forcefully.

"What are you talking about? I am the Earl Phantomhive and I am a boy! How dare you call me a woman! And who are you? How did you get in this house? This room!"

The little boy moved his hair away from his face and I saw his eyes. So big, so blue...Just like mine. I gasped.

"I'm your son, mommy."

He said it so innocently. I could've believed him if I tried, but I couldn't. My eyes widened. I torn of the white linen sheets and stumbled out of bed. I ran to my vanity mirror and looked at myself. I wasn't myself anymore. Long hair, smaller face, longer eyelashes, and a full...chest?

"I'm a...I'm a...a...a..." I said before...

Darkness.

_Ciel? Ciel, darling? Can you hear me...Ciel?_

I heard a familiar voice. I woke up instantly and saw my butler, Sebastian, on his knees, looking straight at me.

"Sebastian!" I said quickly.

"Oh Ciel, I'm glad you woke up. I was getting worried, dear." Sebastian smiled and pulled me into an immensely tight hug.

_Worried? Dear? What?_

"Sebastian, am I still a girl?" I questioned.

He looked at me confused with a slight frown on his face.

"Um, darling. You've always been a woman. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian replied.

I ripped off the sheets once more and rant to the mirror...again. I peered through the reflective glass and sighed.

_Still the same._

I touched my face, hair, hands...everywhere, to make sure I was actually ...real.

"Sebastian, stop playing with me. Is this some kind of sick, demented, demon trick you're playing on me?" I glared at him, demanding the truth.  
>He was a bit taken aback.<p>

"Ciel, sweetheart. This is no trick. I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't. You're my wife and the mother of my children, I don't kno-"

"What?" Ciel interrupted, "WIFE! CHILDREN! EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SO BOLD, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER MARRYING MY BUTLER AND BEARING CHILDREN FOR HIM! I AM I GUY!"

I was enraged, so beyond my normal level of madness. I was livid. Sebastian looked at me with the death glare and balled his fists.

"Ciel. I know we had some issues in the past, but this! This is ridiculous! If you don't believe the truth, then I'll show you!" Sebastian yelled and snatched my hand, as he began to drag me down the long corridor.

"Sebastian! Let go of me! LET GO!" I yelled and tried to pry his hand off of mine, but it was no use. He had a firm grip.

He brought me downstairs and into the dining room where I smelled breakfast. We turned the corner and they were there. Four small children, sitting at _my _dining table, stuffing their faces with omelets, biscuits and more delights.  
>"Edward, Sarah, Abigail, Nicholas, say <em>'Good Morning'<em> to your mother." Sebastian ordered, while letting go of my hand slowly. All the children turned towards me.

"Good Morning, Mother!" they said in unison.

My eyes grew. They all looked like me and Sebastian, but somehow mixed well together. Edward was the one I saw this morning. He had scared me the most, seeing that he looked just like me; with those big blue eyes, grayish hair and round face. Sarah was a spitting image of Sebastian, with raven-colored locks and slender eyes and face. Abigail looked just like Sarah, so they must be twins. And Nicholas...he was the only blond child. I stared at him and pondered how that happened, but then again, I believe two dark-haired people can make a light?

"Hmm...Ciel, why don't you sit down, dear and have some tea." He smiled and pointed to an empty seat next to his.

I walked over to him and he pulled out the chair for me. I sat down gently as Mey-rin poured some tea into my teacup. I stared at Sebastian for a whole 5 minutes.

_What is going on here? These children can't be mine, can they? I mean, they look like me and Sebastian, but I'm sure of it. Yesterday, I was a boy and a 13-year-old boy at that. Wait, I'm a woman now. Well, I think I am. So does that mean I'm older? When did I marry Sebastian? How? Why? How they hell does a women get pregnant 4 times? Is Sebastian still a demon? Does anyone else know about this?_

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian said and touched my hand.

"I'm fine….. Just confused." I replied.

"Well, let's hope your behavior is adjusted by the end of the day. We've got alot ahead of us.

I sighed.

"Alright." I said glumly.

"Good then. And if you're a good girl ..." Sebastian paused, got close my ear and whispered, "I'll let you be on top."

He took his last sip of tea and left the table with that devilish smirk on his face. All I did was sit there, as shivers went up and down my body.

_Dear God, help me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So this is just a 1st chapter guys, and yes, i know its pretty short so...DON'T HURT ME! D:<em>


End file.
